Can't Hold On
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Sequel to "First Time". Syrus discovers that being a third wheel can easily be fixed... especially when he's the boy of a girl's dreams.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. OC oneshot since I iz not in the mood to pair Syrus with Blair... The OC is not a Mary-sue... mainly cause she's me... LOL. Please R&R!

**Can't Hold On**

"Jaden! I'm bac-" Syrus opened the door and froze.

Jaden and Alexis quickly pulled apart, Alexis sheepishly pulling strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Um... hi... Sy..." Jaden awkwardly coughed.

"We're you two just... making-out...?" Syrus twitched with every word.

"Well... kinda... Sy, Lex and I are dating now..."

"I LEAVE FOR TWENTY MINUTES AND YOU TWO FINALLY GET TOGETHER?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THREE YEARS NOW!! GEEZ, JADEN, WHAT ARE YOU?! DENSE?!"

Jaden chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hehe. Kinda."

Syrus collapsed and shot back up, grinning, "Congratulations! This is awesome!" Syrus shook Alexis' hand and hugged Jaden. "Great!"

Jaden exchanged a look with Alexis, "Hey, Sy, can you come by later?"

Syrus' face fell, "Oh... sure... okay... later then..."

He left the dorm with his head hanging. The feeling of being a third wheel consumed him.

Yes, he had always been pro Jaden x Alexis ever since he had accidentally figured out that Alexis liked Jaden.

But he had forgotten the fact he would become a third wheel the moment they got together.

It wouldn't be the three of them hanging out as best friends anymore. It would be Syrus, the best friend of the couple.

Who liked to kiss a lot...

Syrus let out a small groan as he plopped down underneath the tree. He ran his hands through his light blue hair that matched the sky above him. Tears burned the corners of his silver eyes from behind his glasses.

"Now I'm even more alone..." He whimpered, "It's all too much to take in... I can't hold on... I'm lost without Jaden..." Syrus looked up at the clouds, "How do you expect I will know what to do when all I know is what you tell me to?"

Students passed by as Syrus leaned against the trunk, gripping his arms as they rested on his knees. A lump burned his throat but he refused to cry. He would have to tolerate the feelings of loneliness.

"Wait a sec... why don't I get a girlfriend?" Syrus sat up straighter, "Yeah! That way I'm not as left out and I could be as happy as Jay and Alexis!" His smile faded as he sunk back into his depressing stance, "Who am I kidding? No girl would want to date me... I'm just the dorky sidekick of Jaden Yuki, King of Slifer Red."

"Now that's not true! I'd date you in a heartbeat!"

Syrus jumped, unaware that there was someone in the tree. Glancing upward, Syrus jumped slightly, completely startled by the sight of a girl. She leapt down from the tree, which was easy due to the fact she wore shorts and was wearing sneakers, and sat down across from Syrus.

"R-Really?" Syrus blushed.

She nodded, "Yup. I'm Tyler."

Tyler had shoulder-length brown hair with bangs that fell an inch past her eyes, which were a pretty shade of green. She too wore glasses and she seemed bubbly and sweet if not a little tomboyish.

"I'm Syrus."

"I know. I've liked you since my first year here."

"Y-You have?"

"Yup. My friend, Alexis, told me all about you."

"S-She did?"

Tyler nodded again, "So... you're looking for a girlfriend for more than one reason. I'll go out with you."

Syrus thought it over. Tyler seemed sweet, bubbly, funny, and was a friend of Alexis.

"Okay!"

Tyler paused, "That seemed too easy."

Syrus looked confused, "Huh?"

"Are you sure you want to date me?"

"Um... yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute and nice."

"Anything else?"

"Well... I think I've seen you duel before. You're strong."

"Okay..."

Syrus gave her a look, "Do you want to date me or not?"

Tyler giggled, "Course I do! I just needed to test you."

"Why?"

"I'm a girl. Girls do that."

"O...kay..."

"Let's go tell Lex and Jaden the good news!" Tyler grabbed Syrus' hand.

He smiled. He was starting to like Tyler more and more.

_I can't hold on to all the pain I feel..._

_But I can hold on to this girl..._

Tyler smiled and laughed, "I really like you, Sy."

Syrus blushed and said, "And one day I hope I'll like you as much."

"Someday... all you gotta do is hope!"

"And give it a try..."

"Always."

They headed inside the dorm to show Jaden and Alexis that Syrus wasn't as alone as they feared.

**The End**

A/N: Mwhahaha. I getz the bluenette chibi. Yay. Now to convince Ati to not kill Aster Phoenix or me... hehe... PLEASE R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
